Computer programs for appointment scheduling have been known in the art. Such programs have been provided for use by users to make their own respective schedules. There has not been a program in which one or more staff members can schedule appointments for a group of professionals or for a group of facility or equipment resources.
In the field of veterinary medicine, as in other medical fields, there is a need to schedule appointments for veterinary doctors and other veterinary professionals and resources in a group practice over days, weeks and months of the year.
According to usual procedures, appointments are scheduled by office personnel in response to contacts with the owner of patient animals for a large number of professionals and resources in a group practice. Any computer program for this purpose should be easy to use. The screen displays should avoid visual clutter and should provide visual keys which assist the user in detecting matters that need attention. The program should include aids to the scheduler for scheduling various kinds of medical appointments.
Such a program should take advantage of the most up-to-date operating systems available for personal computers, including capabilities for networking of computers in an office environment.